


I Heard the First Wave of the Rising Tide

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Jared, Dating, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Lawyer Jensen, M/M, Surfer Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: Jensen loves the ocean—and watching the hot guy who's almost always surfing during Jensen's morning stroll along the beach. He's happy to just admire the guy from afar, but Jared is determined to become a part of Jensen's life—starting with teaching him how to surf.





	I Heard the First Wave of the Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> written for [J2 Reversebang](https://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> [Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669873) by the talented [2blueshoes](2blueshoes.livejournal.com)—thanks for the amazing prompt!
> 
> Betaed by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em) ♥
> 
> Title taken from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow "Sound of the Sea".
> 
> original prompt:  
> [](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=34fz9dk)

Jensen follows the short grassy path that leads from his porch right to the beach.

The only sounds interrupting the silence are the waves rolling in and the cries of seagulls. This, here, is always Jensen's favorite part of the day. Those quiet moments at the beach first thing in the morning, before he has to go get ready and go to work. 

It's a bit of a commute and if Jensen had bought a house further inland instead of buying beach property, he probably could have gotten a house twice the size he has now. But it's worth it, for moments like these.

He sighs as his bare feet touch the sand and takes a sip of his coffee. There's a bit of a breeze today and the air smells salty and fresh. 

Jensen smiles to himself and rolls his shoulders, until there's a satisfying crack. There are only a few other people on the beach this early in the morning. There's a couple walking along the water in the distance and a few joggers, and not too far away, there's a guy in the water, surfing. 

Jensen knows it's a guy even from afar, because he's seen him here a handful of times in the past month; always with a surfboard and a dog, that either plays around in the sea where the water isn't too deep or waits patiently on the beach.

Jensen takes another sip of coffee and starts strolling down the sand, in the direction of the surfer. This morning, the dog is waiting beachside. Jensen picks a spot not too far away, but higher up on the beach, and sits down on the still cool sand. 

He's happy just to watch the surfer for a while. It's obvious this guys knows what he's doing, moving gracefully in the water and catching the waves. But maybe Jensen isn't _just_ admiring him because of his surfing.

He'd seen the guy up-close a couple of times when he'd come out of the water, exchanged friendly nods with him when they passed each other on the beach. And the guy is... well, he's _hot_. Incredibly tall and incredibly in shape, but with a face that's more sweet than anything. 

Given the whole California surfer dude vibe the guy gives him, Jensen guesses he's straight and potentially even a bit of a douche, no matter how friendly he seems to be— Jensen dated a couple of guys like that back in college and it never ended well, no matter how pretty they were. But there's no harm in admiring from afar.

So, Jensen sits and watches and finishes his coffee and allows himself to daydream a little.

Finally, he has to get up, though, so he can go get ready and make it to work in time. He brushes sand off, stretches and then turns to leave.

He's almost back at his house when he hears loud barking and he turns around one last time, to see that the guy has made it out of the water. Board clutched tightly under one hand, he's petting his dog, who is wagging her tail excitedly and dancing around the guy's feet.

Jensen feels a pang of something, wishing he could stay just a little bit longer.

*

Surfer guy has just come out of the water, his wet suit unzipped and pushed down to his waist—because Jensen hasn't been drooling over the guy enough as it is—when Jensen makes it down to the beach the next morning.

He must have been surfing further up the beach today, close to where Jensen's house is, and he nods and smiles when their eyes meet.

"Morning," he says cheerfully.

"Morning," Jensen says, a little less enthused, because it's too damn early for him to function fully just yet.

If anything, the guy's smile just gets bigger though. Brighter. And Jensen feels a little bowled over by it, because it's a damn good smile—the happy, charming kind that makes Jensen go weak in the knees a little—and there are _dimples._

He looks like he's about to say something else when his dog apparently decides Jensen is much more interesting than his owner and runs up to him, closing the distance before Jensen can so much as blink. He stumbles back a little when the dog jumps up in front of him, doing what can only be described as a happy dance, and coffee splashes up and almost out of Jensen's mug.

"Sadie! No," surfer dude calls out, firm but not too harsh. "Dammit, Sadie. Come here; heel." 

Jensen gives a little laugh, catching his bearings, and leans down a little to give the dog a scratch behind her—apparently—ears. "Hey you," he says.

"I'm so sorry," the guy says, coming closer and tugging his dog back a little by the collar. "Bad girl."

"'s okay. She just startled me a little," Jensen says and looks up from the dog to the guy. And a little further up, because damn it, he really is tall.

"No, seriously, sorry," the guy repeats. "She's usually pretty well-behaved. She just thinks everyone is her friend."

Jensen snorts. "Oh, so we're friends, huh?" he asks, looking back down at Sadie before back at her owner.

"Well, you petted her, so you definitely are now," the guy says, giving another one of those unfairly disarming smiles. "I'm Jared, by the way. And this, in case you didn't catch it, is Sadie."

"Jensen," Jensen replies, and refrains from sticking out his hand even though that's he's been taught to do, because he doubts young, hot guys who surf think handshakes are cool. 

Not that he needs Jared to think he's cool. Not that he desperately _wants_ him to, that he's silently playing he's into guys and will be interesting. Because that would be damn sad.

"Jensen. That's a cool name," Jared says, and those words shouldn't make Jensen's stomach flutter, but they do.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

Jared grins. "Well, I need to get going. But I'm sure Sadie and I will see you around," he says. "Right?"

And Jensen is sure he's imaging that Jared sounds a little hopeful. "Yeah, sure," he says.

*

They stop for small talk a handful of times over the next weeks and each time, Jensen feels like his day starts just a little better than before, his mood just a little brighter.

It's never anything groundbreaking, never too personal. A small chat about the weather or the waves, a "hey, how are you" and "have a good day".

And then almost three weeks since the day they exchanged names, that changes.

Jensen has just sat down on the beach, coffee mug—as always—clutched in his hand when Jared makes his way out of the water. Wet strands of hair are falling into his face, dripping, and he's smiling widely, brighter than the damn sun that's risen not too long ago and that's just not fair.

"Hey," Jared calls out, and Jensen gives him a little wave with his free hand, smiling when Sadie comes trotting over to him. It's less enthused than the first time, but she's wagging her tail and she gives a small, happy bark when Jensen starts patting her. Jared jams his board down into the sand and then jogs the last few feet over to them.

"Hey Jensen," he greets, again, and Jensen smiles a little wider.

"Morning," he says. "Good waves today?"

Jared shrugs. "Had better and had worse," he says. "So. Hey. I noticed you were watching me."

Jensen's eyes go wide and the way his stomach flips. "What?" he manages.

"You know, watching me surf," Jared clarifies and give a small, crooked smile. "I was just wondering if you're into surfing? You could come out onto the water with me sometime; it'd be fun."

"Oh," Jensen says, relief flooding him, and gives a little shake of his head. "No. I mean, I think it looks great. But, you know, I don't surf myself. I tried once, but well..."

"Well what?" Jared prods and flops down onto the sand next to Jensen, little drops of water hitting Jensen's bare arms.

"Uh, I wasn't any good?"

"You mean the _first and only_ time you tried?" Jared asks teasingly. "Nobody is their first time." 

"I'm not sure I'd be any better my second time. Or third. Or, you know, fiftieth," Jensen adds and shrugs. "Sorry; I think you're gonna have to keep surfing by yourself."

"No."

"What?" Jensen asks, laughing a little.

Jared gives him a determined look and damn if that doesn't do things to Jensen. "I'm going to teach you," Jared say. "It's really not that hard and you look pretty athletic."

"I do?" Jensen asks. 

Jared looks at him, eyes glancing down his body for just a split second, and Jensen's stomach swoops hotly. "Sure, you do. I'm sure you'll be up on that board, looking like a pro, in no time," Jared says. "And I'm a pretty good teacher."

Jensen gives a little snort.

"So, what do you say?" Jared coaxes. "Please say yes?"

"You're really that desperate for a surfing buddy?" Jensen mocks.

Jared nods. "Yes," he says, seriously, and then breaks out into a smile. "So, you know, you have to say yes, or I'll be miserable and you don't want that."

"Why would I care?" Jensen asks playfully.

Jared licks his lips. "You do," he says, voice just a little lower, a little rougher. Or maybe that's just Jensen's mind playing tricks on him. Where Jared is concerned it's a definite possibility.

Either way, he finds himself nodding. "Okay. Teach me," he agrees.

*

Jensen expects Jared to show him a few basics once or twice and then give up on him, or deem him good enough since he gets the basic gist, but to his surprise Jared takes teaching him how to surf incredibly, maybe even insanely, serious. 

He sets up on actual _schedule_ for them and makes Jensen get up at the crack of dawn twice a week to meet up. He teaches Jensen how to get up onto the board and correct positions on the beach the first time they meet up, and a couple of times he steps in and corrects Jensen's stands, his hands on Jensen's hips, and that alone is worth the whole thing, even though Jensen feels a bit like an idiot pushing himself up on the board Jared brought for him on dry land. Jared's touch is careful, _professional,_ and Jensen just fumbles more than he cares to admit the first time he feels Jared's hands high up on his hips, murmurs quietly, "Like this."

The second time they meet up Jared just makes Jensen paddle around in the water and the third time, Jared tells him the conditions aren't good enough to go out onto the water, because the waves are too choppy, so they sit down on the beach and Jared talks about waves and what Jensen should be paying attention to out on the water the entire time. To the point where Jensen starts to feel like maybe he should be taking notes.

He almost expects Jared to spring surprise pop quizzes on him or, worse, practical tests with grades and everything once Jensen gets out onto the water. 

But in all honesty, Jensen is having fun. He he isn't any good, isn't sure he ever will be even with Jared's help, but he's still enjoying himself. A lot of that, admittedly, has to do with Jared, not surfing.

More than being out there on the water with him, Jensen enjoys the mornings where the waves aren't any good and they just swim around or, even better, stay on the beach and just chat. Jared is easy to talk to, and actually just as sweet as Jensen thought he looked from day one. He's nothing like Jensen expected, and they have more in common than he anticipated.

"Texas! Dude, me, too," Jared crows the first time Jensen lets it slip that he's from Dallas. "Dude, you don't have an accent at all."

Jensen shrugs a little, looking out at the calm water. "I moved out here to California for college, so it's been a while since I actually lived there. I kinda lost the accent."

Jared gives him a puzzled look, brows furrowed in the most adorable way. "Can't have been that long," he says. "You're not that old." 

"Gee, thanks," Jensen says, but laughs.

"Seriously, you're what? Thirty?"

"Thirty-four," Jensen corrects, shifting a little. Jared is clearly younger than him, around his mid-twenties if Jensen were to guess, and there's a tiny insecure part of him that has been wondering why Jared is hanging out with him when there's obviously a bit of an age gap.

"Oh," Jared says, but then grins. "Well, you don't look it."

"Thanks, I guess," Jensen mutters. 

"No, really, you look great," Jared says casually, but sincerely, and Jensen wishes the guy wouldn't make it so damn impossible not to crush on him.

"Yeah, so anyway," he tries and clears his throat. "So, Texas?"

"San Antonio," Jared says. "But I moved out here for college too."

"What'd you do?" Jensen asks. "I don't think you ever mentioned." 

Jared ducks his head, hair falling into his eyes, and he looks unfathomable sheepish. "I'm, uh, a comic book artist and I do some freelance art for other things, too," he says and shrugs. "Nothing fancy."

"Dude, that's pretty cool," Jensen argues. "Have you done anything that's been published."

"A few things," Jared admits. "Nothing huge. I don't work for, like, Marvel or D.C. or anything. Hence the freelance stuff."

Jensen gives a nod, because he doubts Jared has picked the easiest profession to break into, nor the most profitable one, but he thinks anyone who tries is pretty damn brave. He's wondered sometimes what his life would be like if he had chosen a different path. If he'd followed any of his youthful fancies of becoming a professional athlete—which he'd never been good enough for—or an actor—which he had been pretty good at, but never dared to give a shot. Studying law, while not easy, had been the safe path and Jensen hasn't regretted it, but it's hard to wonder if the other side wouldn't have been greener anyway.

"You're doing something you love, right?" Jensen muses now, giving Jared a quick look. "I think that's pretty great."

"Yeah," Jared admits and then adds, "Also means I have to live with roommates and I love them, but that part is less great."

Jensen laughs at his sarcastic tone. 

*

"Any big plans for tonight?" Jared asks one Friday, patting himself dry with the towel he brought.

"Huh? Why?" Jensen asks, a little distracted by the fact that Jared is, once again, half undressed and looking way too damn good.

"It's Friday," Jared says with an amused grin. 

"Oh. No, nothing past a few beers and some Netflix, unless one of my friends comes up with something better," Jensen says. "You?"

"My buddies and I were gonna hit a bar. _Runaway—_ you know it?"

"I think I've walked past it a few times, never been in though."

"No?" Jared asks, getting a little gleam in his eyes that Jensen has become familiar with, knows Jared thinks he has just had a great idea. "Dude, you should come. You'd love it. It's a pretty chill place, good music, good beer."

"I don't know," Jensen hedges, even though on the inside he's dying to say yes. He wants to spend more time with Jared. But not with a bunch of Jared's friends who he's never met.

"Well, if you and your friends decide to go out, just drop by. Just for one drink," Jared wheedles. "I'll buy."

"Maybe," Jensen says non-committedly and then sighs. "I gotta get going now. I need a shower and then get ready for work."

"Right, gotta go save the world, Mr. Lawyer," Jared teases.

"That's really not what I'm doing," Jensen says. "I'm a corporate lawyer, Jared."

"Well, some people like the bad guys. Don't feel bad about it."

"I'm not a bad guy," Jensen protests, and Jared laughs.

"Whatever you say," he mocks. "I'll see you tonight, maybe?"

"Maybe," Jensen repeats, and Jared's bright smile is enough to sway Jensen, and he knows he'll be trying to talk his friends into going out before long.

*

"So, what is this place?" Danneel asks, looking a little dubiously at the bar across the street. 

"Just a place someone mentioned," Jensen lies, shrugging. He makes sure there are no cars coming before crossing the street, Danneel falling into step next to him.

"You know I have a Jensen-is-trying-to-bullshit-me radar," she snarks. "And right now it's pinging like crazy."

"What?" Jensen snorts.

"I'm not sure when you've last been this eager to go out to a bar you've never been to. We always go to the same three places, Jen," Danneel says patiently. "So, who's the mysterious someone who mentioned this bar?"

"Just a friend."

"Hmm, we have exactly the same friends, baby," Danneel points out.

"A new friend," Jensen amends.

"A male friend?" Danneel asks. "Of the hot variety?"

Jensen stops just a house down from _Runaway_ and sighs. "None of that once we're in there, okay?" he says. "Please?"

"So, I'm right."

"It's not like that. He doesn't even know I'm gay," Jensen admits. "So, just, be cool, okay?"

Danneel gives him a little smile. "Okay," she says and reaches out, squeezing his arm. "Come on, let's see if that new friend of yours has horrible taste in bars, so you can stop crushing on him anyway."

Jensen huffs out a small laugh. "Yeah, okay."

*

Jared doesn't have bad taste in bars. Of course he doesn't. 

Inside it's dark, but not dingy, and there are enough people there to make the place lively, but not too crowded. Folksy rock is playing over the speakers, the kind that makes Jensen's feel a little homesick because it's the kind of music he grew up with, and he's humming along by the time Danneel and he find a place at the end of the bar.

"This isn't too bad," Danneel admits, leaning in to his side a little.

"Yeah," Jensen admits. 

"So. Where's the boy wonder?" Danneel asks and looks around, sweeping the bar.

"Danneel," Jensen hisses, "Remember how you promised to be cool about this?"

Danneel turns back to him and gives him a little grin. "Sorry. I'll stare right at this bar for the rest of the night," she mocks and Jensen rolls his eyes at her.

"I don't even know if he's really here," he says and, more subtly than Danneel, looks around as well. And his eyes find Jared right away, because he's currently heading right towards them, smiling widely. "Uh, correction, he is." 

Their eyes meet and Jensen lifts his hand in a small wave of acknowledgment. Danneel cranes her head back, subtlety apparently forgotten again, and then turns back, looking up at Jensen with a smirk. 

"Okay, I totally get why this guy has your panties all up in a twist."

"He doesn't," Jensen starts to protest, but then snaps his mouth shut because Jared is too close. 

"You came!" Jared crows and then gets close enough to pull Jensen into a hug. "Hi."

"Hey," Jensen replies, returning the hug for just a second before stepping back, almost bumping into the bar behind him.

"I'm so glad you decided to give this place a shot," Jared says excitedly. "You like it?"

Jensen gives a nod. "It seems pretty great," he admits.

"Good, good. You gotta tell me where you and your friends usually go, so I can check out those places too. Fair's fair," Jared says and then glances at Danneel. "And talking about friends. Hi, I'm Jared."

"Danneel," Danneel replies and gives a small wave. "So, how you do you guys know each other? Jen never said."

Jared cuts a glance at Jensen, mouthing "Jen" with his eyebrows raised.

"No," Jensen says firmly. "You will _not_ call me that."

Jared laughs and holds up his hands. "Okay, okay," he says and turns his attention back to Danneel. "I go surfing a few mornings a week close to where Jensen lives and we got talking. I'm actually teaching him how to surf."

Danneel snorts. "Sorry, they must be pumping some kind of hallucinogen into this place through the vents, because I swear you just said you're teaching Jensen how to surf." "He's not too bad," Jared says, sounding painfully genuine.

Danneel looks at Jensen and smirks. "He's just saying that to spare your feelings, right?" "Yeah," Jensen admits.

"No, come on, Jensen," Jared protests.

"It's okay. I suck, I don't care. It's still fun," Jensen assures him. 

"You're really doing fine; you're just getting started after all," Jared insists and then repeats to Danneel, "He's really not bad."

"Uh-huh," Danneel says, clearly not believing a word. 

"Fine, I guess I can't convince you. Yet," Jared says. "You guys order yet?"

Jensen gives a shake of his head.

"Okay, cool. Let me buy you a drink then," Jared offers, glancing down towards the other end of the bar, where two bartenders are currently serving a big group of guys.

"You don't have to," Jensen quickly interjects.

"Nah, let me, I basically invited you here after all," Jared says. "What do you guys want?"

"Beer, whatever's on tap," Danneel says.

"For me too," Jensen says, and Jared nods, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll be back in a moment," he says and then makes his way down to the bar, closer to where the bartenders are.

"He's _hot_ ," Danneel say. "And nice. Potentially blind, because he thinks you can _surf,_ though."

"Why shouldn't be good at surfing?" Jensen says with a little huff.

Danneel cackles. "You suck at any sport that requires you not to have solid ground under your feet, Jen. I've seen you try to skate, babe, and it wasn't pretty," she teases, and Jensen pushes her playfully.

"That was, like, fifteen years ago. You shouldn't even remember stuff like that."

"I remember every embarrassing thing you ever did," Danneel sing-songs. "I have a box with pictures off all your worst looks, too. One word: frosted tips."

"You don't," Jensen argues. "Right?"

"You'll never know," Danneel says. "No, wait, you will. 'Cause I'll make a slideshow for your wedding day, when I give my big speech. And hey, I think we might just have found a likely candidate for your spouse." 

"There's a pretty good chance he's straight, Danni," Jensen reminds her.

Danneel hums, and just then Jared comes back. 

"Beers will be here in a second," he says.

"You're our knight in shining armor," Danneel announces, "Right, Jen?"

Jared laughs but then looks kind of expectantly at Jensen. "Am I?" he asks.

Jensen ends up shrugging. "You did get us beer before we died of thirst," he agrees with a dramatic sigh.

Jared grins. "Aww, you know I'd never let that happen to you, Jensen," he says, touching his hand to Jensen's arm, and the small touch feels so warm, so intimate, Jensen's stomach does that swooping thing it does around Jared a lot. 

*

They settle down around a small table after a while and Jensen offers to buy them another round this time.

"Unless you want to get back to your friends," he says, hesitating a little. "I mean, I'll still buy you a beer, but I don't want to hog your time."

"Oh please," Jared says with a dismissive hand wave. "They see enough of me. They're probably happy someone else is taking me off their hands or a while."

 _As if anyone could ever get tired of you,_ Jensen thinks, and he's glad he's only had one beer or else he'd probably blurt those words right out.

He goes to get their drinks and when he comes back and sits down in the empty chair next to Jared, Jared seems to scoot a little closer to him. 

"Next round's on me again," he says.

"You trying to get me drunk?" Jensen asks.

"Maybe," Jared replies and winks at him.

*

Danneel hooks her arm with Jensen and gives a little laugh.

Jensen turns to look at her, her lips shiny and pink and her cheeks a little flushed in the dim light of the street lamp. "What?" he asks.

"Dude, the tension between you two was insane," Danneel says, swaying against his side a little as they walk down the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't be that blind, Jensen. He's so into you," Danneel says. "You were definitely flirting. And you guys kept _looking_ at each other, you know."

Jensen is too buzzed to play coy so he just grins. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." 

"Hmm, I think, maybe, yeah. There's something there," Jensen admits.

"More than just something," Danneel confirms, nodding and grinning.

*

Jensen hopes he's not just reading into it, but things between him and Jared do feel different when they meet up at the beach a few days later. There are small smiles that feel a bit more meaningful now, touches that aren't just friendly. 

When Jensen starts to unzip the wetsuit—the one he's been borrowing from Jared and the knowledge that Jared must have worn it at one time is something Jensen tries not to think about, so he doesn't embarrass himself—Jared steps up to him and helps with zipper, his hand brushing down Jensen's back when he's done for just a moment. 

"Thanks, Jay," Jensen says, pitching his voice a little lower, and he's pretty sure when he turns to face Jared, Jared's eyes stray down to his mouth for just a second.

*

A few days later, Jensen gets a text from Jared in the morning, telling him the ways are way too weak to surf today, followed by a second text: _Still up for meeting anyway?_

He asks sometimes, as if he expects Jensen to say no. 

_I'll be there!_ , Jensen replies.

He goes down to the beach at their usual time, in a t-shirt and boardshorts, and sits down on the beach where they usually meet.

Jared shows up, a few minutes late, with Sadie and two cups of coffee instead of their boards. 

"Morning," he greets.

"Morning," Jensen replies, and pets Sadie when she's close enough, grinning at the excited wag of her tail, her tongue lolling out. "Hey, gorgeous lady."

"It'll go straight to her head if you keep saying stuff like that," Jared admonishes playfully and sits down next to me. "And why don't I get greetings like that."

"Sorry. Hey, gorgeous guy," Jensen teases, and Jared ducks his head, cheeks looking a little red as he grins.

"Better," he says and hands Jensen one of the coffees.

"Thank you," Jensen say, humming and taking a careful sip. It's strong and black, just a hint of sugar, and he wonders how the hell Jared even knows how he likes his coffee.

"Good?" Jared asks.

Jensen looks at him and finds Jared looking right back. "Perfect," he admits, and Jared looks pleased.

He stretches his legs out, buries his bare feet in the sand and flicks some up a little. "Let's hope we'll have better luck next time," he says conversationally. "If you're up for it, we can give it another shot tomorrow morning?"

The thought of getting up this early twice in a row makes Jensen groan inwardly, but he nods anyway. There's probably very little Jared could suggest that he wouldn't agree to. "Sure," he says, with more enthusiasm than he feels.

*

Jensen comes out of the water, wiping wet hair out of his face and giving his head a little shake. "So, oh teacher of mine, tell me. Hand on heart, when will I stop sucking at this?"

"You don't suck," Jared says, jamming his board down into the sand, and Jensen mirrors him.

"Uh-uh," he says. "You keep saying that, but either you're lying or you need to get your eyes checked.

"No, really. You're just a bit... you don't have the greatest balance."

"I've noticed," Jensen says dryly. He feels like one of those wobbly dogs people have in their cars the moment he gets on a board.

"You know, maybe exercising would help."

"Excuse me?" Jensen says, trying to sound indignant instead of embarrassed.

"I didn't mean... you're in good shape. Amazing shape," Jared amends, flustered. He tugs wet strands of hair behind his ears, a gesture that's somehow both cute and makes heat spread in Jensen's belly, because Jared is all _wet_ and hot and his cheeks are starting to look a little flushed. "You obviously work out a lot. But it's probably a lot of weight and running, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen concedes.

Jared nods. "There are ways to practice getting a better balance," he says. "It would probably help. You're all bulk and strength. And it looks great. I'm just saying that that's maybe why you're struggling a bit," he says sheepishly. 

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

Jared shrugs. "I go to this yoga class once a week. It's really great," he says.

"Yoga."

"Yeah. It's fun. And it's good for you," Jared says. 

"I'm not sure it's my kinda thing."

"You ever done yoga?" Jared asks, prodding.

"Once," Jensen admits. "Back in college. And it really wasn't fun." 

"Well, maybe you'll like it now. Maybe it just wasn't a good class," Jared wheedles. "I swear it's a great class. I mean, I know a lot of guys, uh, well, don't think it's super manly, but that's kinda bullshit."

"It's not that," Jensen promises.

"Okay. So?"

"I don't know. I just don't think it's for me."

"How about a deal?" Jared suggests. "You're gonna give it a shot and in return, tomorrow night, you're getting free booze and snacks?"

"What?" Jensen asks and gives a little laugh.

Jared shifts a little and Jensen swears he looks a little nervous. "Uh, my roommates and I are throwing a party tomorrow. And I was gonna ask if you wanted to come anyway. So, it's kinda a shitty deal, because you're invited regardless of if you're gonna give yoga a shot, but yeah."

"A party?"

Jared nods. "Nothing crazy. But it'll be good," he says. "And you can bring someone. Or more than one friend. The more the merrier, right?"

"You just love talking me into doing all kinds of stuff, huh?"

Jared shrugs. "It's kinda my thing, yeah," he says. "Should have read the fine print before you agreed to hang out with me, Ackles."

"Okay, so. Party tomorrow and then maybe yoga on Sunday. Depending on how I feel."

"Yeah?"

Jensen fakes a loud sigh. "Why not, I guess?"

*

It's not a date, Jensen tells himself as he tries on the third shirt that night, getting ready. He shrugs out of it again moments later and grabs option number four, then five.

The way Jared had seemed a bit nervous about asking him to come had given him pause and he can't help but think that, with the way something has been brewing between them, something will happen tonight. That maybe this is _kinda_ a date, or at least could lead to one, and he wants to look good. Wants Jared to look at him tonight and _think_ he looks good.

He's settled on a gray t-shirt and black jeans when his doorbell rings. Danneel is out on a date with her maybe-kinda-but-not-really boyfriend tonight, so Jensen ended up talking Chris into coming with him, just in case he totally misread things and Jared will be too busy with his friends to pay attention to him. Chris seemed cool with the possibility of Jensen ditching him to hang with Jared tonight, but he's the kind of guy who can walk into the room full of strangers and ends up with five new friends within a few minutes.

A girl opens the door for them when they get to Jared and just waves them in with a smile and a "hi, welcome". 

The kitchen is easy to find, because it's the most crowded room, and they get a beer and then head for the less crowded living-room. 

"This isn't too bad," Chris says, nodding his head to the music playing.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees and nods, before giving Chris an apologetic look. "Is it cool if I go find Jared?"

Chris grins and slaps him on the shoulder. "Sure, son, go find your boy. I'll mingle a bit, see if maybe I can meet someone too," he says with a sly grin. "This Jared guy seems to have a lot of really hot friends."

"Okay, just don't... you know, act like a douche or anything," Jensen warns, and Chris just laughs him off and gives him a small push, indicating for Jensen to get going already.

Jared, thanks to his height, is easy enough to find and it doesn't take long before Jensen spies him out in the backyard through the window. He tries to look casual as he wanders outside. 

Jared is talking to a girl, but it's like he _knows_ Jensen is there, because he looks up the moment Jensen steps outside. He gives him a small smile and then turns to say something to the girl, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She nods and smiles, though it looks a little wobbly, and Jared hugs her before he turns and comes to meet Jensen on the patio.

"Hey. I was gonna come over in a second. I saw you come in," he says and hugs Jensen quickly. "Glad you came."

"Thanks for the invite, man," Jensen says and then nods subtly in the direction of the girl. "Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Jared says and then glances back to the girl, who is now talking to another girl, looking somewhat subdued. "My roommate's girlfriend. They got into a fight because, well, because he's an idiot and she's too good for him."

Jensen snorts at that, nodding. "I know a few guys like that," he says. "Unfortunately."

"Yeah, I think we all do," Jared says, making a face. "But I promise everyone else here is great and mostly not an ass."

"Good to know," Jensen notes. "Where'd you leave Sadie?"

"With the neighbor," Jared says and gives a little sigh. "The noise and this many people, it's just not for her and I don't want her to go hide him my room all night to escape this madness. Plus, my neighbor adores Sadie."

"Who wouldn't?" Jensen asks, and Jared gives him a brilliant smile.

"Right?" he asks, and then steals Jensen's cup, taking a sip before handing it back. "So."

"So?" Jensen prompts, unable to stop himself from grinning back.

Jared clears his throat. "The guy you came with. A friend or a date?"

"Who says I'm into guys?" Jensen asks.

Jared bites his lower lip, giving him a look. Jensen laughs.

"Just a old buddy," he says.

"Good." 

"Yeah?" Jensen asks. 

"Hmm," Jared hums.

Jensen empties the remains of his beer, looking at Jared over the rim of the cup. "I believe you promised me a lot of free booze tonight, Jared," he starts. 

"Oh," Jared says, and looks a little disappointed at the change of topic. "Yeah, I did. Drinks are in the kitchen."

Jensen grins slyly, more bravado than he feels, and holds the empty cup out to Jared. "I think you should be getting me one."

Jared's expression morphs into a slow, easy smile. He takes the cup and then holds his free hand out to Jensen. "Come on," he says.

Jensen slides his hand into Jared's, their gazes meeting for a second, and he gives Jared's hand a little squeeze before Jared turns and guides him back inside.

*

"You wanna see my room?" Jared asks, three beers and a shot of something Jensen wasn't able to identify later. He touches Jensen's bare arm, raises one eyebrow, the invitation clear in his eyes.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees easily, though he feels way less calm on the inside. Just knowing what's about to happen, _finally_ , makes a low hum of arousal spread through him. Jared's been on his mind for so long now and Jensen can't remember the last time he wanted a guy this much, felt this strung out over someone.

He follows Jared past other party goers, up to the second floor of the house and into a room down the hallway.

"So," Jared says as he waves Jensen inside and then closes the door behind them. The noises of the party downstairs become muffled. "This is it."

Jensen looks around the big bedroom, barely taking any of it in, and then smiles at Jared. "Great room," he says.

"It's not much," Jared admits.

"It has all the essentials," Jensen says, pointedly glancing at the bed.

Jared laughs a little and looks flustered. "Yeah."

Jensen moves closer, until he's right in front of Jared. "I'm not reading this wrong, am I?" he asks.

"Fuck no," Jared says, all breathy. 

"Thank god," Jensen murmurs and then grabs a fist full of Jared's shirt, leaning up while pulling Jared towards him, and kisses Jared. Weeks of this thing that's been building up, the tension between them, seem to come to a head in the moment, alcohol making Jensen feel loose and a little horny, and the kiss is deep and needy and Jensen instantly knows he'll never be able to get enough of this.

They break apart, both of them panting a little, and Jared reaches for his shirt, that Jensen is still gripping, and starts tugging it over his head.

"Yours too," he mumbles, and Jensen complies, stripping out of his shirt, before diving back in for another kiss. He cups Jared's face in one hand this time and slides the other around him, strokes it down Jared's warm, smooth back and down to his ass, palming the firm cheeks through Jared's jeans.

Jared moans into his mouth, reaching between them, and starts fumbling with Jensen's jeans. 

They can't slow down after that, getting rid of the rest of their clothes, before they head for the bed, Jared pulling Jensen down on top of him.

Jensen has been thinking about this, has imagined what Jared would look like spread out under him, and the reality is even better than he imagined. Seeing Jared shirtless didn't prepare him for how gorgeous he looks with the rest of his clothes off as well, for the cut of his hipbones that Jensen wants to suck on until he leaves his marks their, or his hard, flushed dick, curved up against his belly and wet at the tip, with heavy balls nestled into dark curls, or the way he splays his legs open so easily, so shamelessly for Jensen. 

Jensen looks his fill, but somehow it's the way Jared's cheeks are stained red, his eyes wide and dark, that do him in. He leans over Jared, holds himself up on his hands, presses a firm kiss to his lips. "Tell me what you want," he murmurs.

He hears Jared's breath hitch, and then Jared arches up, their cocks rubbing together between their stomachs, and lets out a soft whine. "Fuck me."

"Sure?" Jensen asks, _has to_ , because while neither of them is drunk, they have been drinking.

Jared gives a dry little laugh at that. "Fuck, Jensen, yes. Do you have any idea how often I've jerked off thinking about you fucking me?" he asks, voice thick. 

Jensen groans, ducks down and kisses Jared again. "Okay," he mumbles. "Okay."

They make out for a minute or two, sharing deep, dirty kisses while Jensen grinds down against Jared, their hands mapping out skin, before Jared pushes at Jensen's shoulder. Jensen pushes himself up a little and Jared twists under him, reaching for the nightstand and pulling out lube and a box of condoms.

He drops both down next to them.

"Let me," he starts and pushes himself up. Jensen shuffles back, giving Jared room to flip around. He gets right up onto his knees and elbows, back arched, and Jensen's belly goes all tight with want, because the sight Jared makes is hotter than anything he's ever seen. So eager, so willing, so _needy_ , and Jensen is torn between wanting to sink into him and asking him to marry him right then and there.

Jared looks back over his shoulder, his face flushed a deeper red now. "Please," he asks. "We can go slow or whatever next time, but I just really need you to fuck me right now."

Jensen nearly chokes, and he manages to nod. "Fucking hell, Jared. Yeah," he agrees and grabs the lube. 

The part of his brain that isn't completely clouded with arousal reminds him to take this part slow, to prep Jared properly. And though Jared doesn't seem exactly on board with the plan—rocking back onto Jensen's fingers, begging for more and _now_ and he's so hot and tight and perfect that Jensen _wants_ to give into him—Jensen makes sure Jared is all loose and slick with lube. Only when he's taking three of his fingers easily, shaking and moaning as if he's already close to coming, does Jensen pull his fingers out.

He wipes them on the sheets and then grabs one of the condoms from the box, hurrying to tear the wrapper open and roll the rubber down his cock. He slicks himself up with a generous amount of lube and then shifts forward, positioning himself against Jared's hole and grabbing Jared by the hip with his free hand.

"Ready?" he murmurs.

"Y—yeah," Jared says, and he gasps when Jensen starts pushing forward. 

Despite how easily Jared took his fingers, he still feels incredibly tight around Jensen and he tries to take it slow, working himself in inch by inch and giving Jared time to adjust, even though he wants nothing more than to bury himself deep in the wet, perfect heat of Jared's body. He watches himself sink into Jared, the way Jared looks stretched wide around him, and he feels a soft tremble go through Jared when Jensen bottoms out, hips pressed flushed against Jared's ass.

"You okay?" he asks, breathless. There's sweat already trickling down his temple and he doubts he's going to last long—it's been too long and Jared feels too damn amazing around him. 

"Yeah," Jared pants. "Never been better."

Jensen snorts at that and then grabs Jared by the hips with both hands. He leans over him, kisses Jared's shoulder, his neck. "Ready?" he murmurs, waits for Jared's nod and then pulls out a little and thrusts back in smoothly. They both groan and Jensen shifts back, straightens up, so he can pull out farther, push back in a little harder. 

Gradually, he feels Jared relax more around him, take him more easily, pushing back and arching into every thrust. Jensen starts to fuck Jared in earnest then, setting a fast rhythm, his thrusts hard and deep.

"Fuck," he hisses, and "God, baby." 

Jared answers him with moans and small cries. The mattress is shaking under them, the headboard thumping against the wall dully, and Jensen can see the way Jared's hands are fisted in the pillow, holding on.

He leans forward after a particularly deep thrust that has Jared gasping, curls his arms around Jared's stomach, and hauls him up against him as he sits back. Jared cries out as he sinks down deep on Jensen's cock, legs splayed out over Jensen's lap and head lolling back against Jensen's shoulder.

"Baby," Jensen murmurs, twisting his head to find Jared's mouth in a kiss that's sloppy and needy. He curls his hand around Jared's cock, jerks him as he grinds up into him, rocking Jared onto his lap. His balls are tight, muscles burning, and his blood feels like molten lava, coursing hotly through his body.

He feels Jared tense, the noises he makes muffled by Jensen's mouth as he comes, shuddering in the circle of Jensen's arm.

Jensen breaks the kiss, panting, and strokes Jared through his orgasm, rutting into him, until Jared goes pliant. He grabs Jared by the hips then, bites at Jared's shoulder as he fucks up into him and comes as well, pleasure shooting through his body in hot, dizzying waves.

*

"Chris is probably wondering where I went off to," Jensen says with a little laugh, tracing his fingers lazily over Jared's shoulder, down to his arm and then back up again.

Jared shifts a little, hitches the leg he has thrown over Jensen's a little higher and tilts his head up where it's resting on Jensen's chest, hair tickling against Jensen's skin. 

"Who?" he asks, and he looks so adorably fucked out, Jensen wants to roll him onto his back and _ravish_ him all over again.

He sighs, content, and tightens his arm around Jared for a second, lifting his head to kiss the top of Jared's head. "My friend," he clarifies.

"Oh," Jared says and then tenses a little. "Oh. Do you need to go?"

"Do you want me to?" Jensen counters, keeping his voice soft.

Jared is silent for a moment, then he shifts again, turning his head back down so all Jensen can see is dark hair, and slides his arm around Jensen's waist. "No," he says softly.

Jensen bites down onto his lower lip, grinning. "I'll just text him, tell him I'm staying the night," he offers.

"Yeah. You should," Jared agrees, turning his face and kissing Jensen's pec, and Jensen can feel Jared's smile against his skin.

He'll text Chris in a bit. Later. Because his phone is in his jeans, which is somewhere on the floor of Jared's bedroom, and Jensen isn't ready to let go of Jared and get out of bed just yet.

*

Jensen agrees to go to the yoga class with Jared the next morning, mostly because the alternative would be not spending more time with Jared. 

They split up, so Jensen can go home, change and grab some clothes for the yoga class and then they meet up in front of the building where the class is being held.

There's an awkward little moment where neither of them seems to be sure how to greet each other, until Jared lets out a small nervous laugh and Jensen decides to just go for it, leaning up to give Jared a quick kiss.

"Let's go get tortured, huh?" he asks.

Jared snorts, looking happy now, dimples popping out. "It won't be that bad," he says.

Turns out, it _is_ that bad. 

Jared promised him this morning that it won't be a big deal that he's a beginner and that the class isn't too hard, but the instructor is twisting her body into poses that don't even make sense and Jensen fumbles his way through it, but he doubts he's getting much right. Nobody else seems to be having a problem, though; certainly not Jared. And that really isn't helping Jensen at all, because seeing Jared bend and fold himself up into poses that showcase pretty much every single part of his body _and_ make Jensen have all kinds of ideas about what he could do to Jared in those poses is pretty damn distracting. Every time he looks at Jared's ass in the tight pair of yoga pants he's wearing, Jensen pretty much blanks out and he spends entirely too much time trying to think of all kinds of things that will prevent him from getting a boner during the class.

Jensen feels like a hot, sweaty mess when the whole thing is finally over, while Jared looks all happy and deliciously flushed.

"That was great," he says as they step back out into the sun.

Jensen makes a face. "That was horrible," he replies. "Dude, I hated every second of that."

Jared looks at him, white teeth showing as he grins widely. "Okay, noted," he says with a little laugh.

"What? You're not gonna try to talk me into giving it more time? Trying again next time?" Jensen asks, a little surprised. 

Jared licks his lips and bumps their shoulders together as they fall into step together. "You know I've just been trying to spend more time with you, right?" he asks, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'm shocked," Jensen counters, because after last night he's figured a lot of what they've been doing has been about both of them trying to lead up to this.

Jared flushes red, ducking his head, and if Jensen wasn't already so gone for the guy, he'd lose his heart to him all over again.

He kisses his cheek, a little off center because they're walking, and grins. "Could have just asked me out," he murmurs and slides his hand into Jared's.

*

They start spending a lot more time together after that weekend. They go on dates, spend evenings on Jensen's couch, watching movies, and take Sadie on long walks together. They still go surfing twice a week, too, and Jensen continues to suck at it, but he doesn't care because surprisingly it's still his favorite thing to do with Jared. Well, second favorite.

A month into dating, they meet up on the boardwalk on a Friday. Jared is already waiting for him by the time Jensen gets there, running a little late, because he had to stay back at work and then showered and changed in a rush. 

Jared doesn't seem to mind, smiling easily through Jensen's apology and accepting the kiss hello that Jensen presses to the corner of his mouth. 

"I'm sorry," he repeats one more time, kisses Jared again. "I should have texted you, but I figured if I hurried up I could maybe make it, but man, it's just been one of those days, you know?"

"It's okay, Jensen," Jared assures him. "I waited, like, fifteen minutes, it's not a big deal. I've had to wait way longer on guys before."

"Great," Jensen mutters. "So I'm not quite as much of an asshole as some of the other guys you've dated. Go me." 

Jared laughs, head tipped back, and Jensen looks at him, warmth spreading through his stomach. "You're not an asshole at all," Jared says. "Now come on, I wanna go find some food."

Jensen nods and takes Jared's hand in his, tangling their fingers together. "What are you in the mood for?" he asks. "I'm paying. Least I can do for making you wait on me."

"Hey, I'm not saying no to free food," Jared agrees, shrugging. "Gen told me there's this new food truck somewhere around here that sells really great burgers. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure, burgers it is," Jensen agrees. 

It's Friday evening, so the boardwalk is busy with locals and tourists alike, but Jensen is happy to stroll along at the unhurried pace of the other people, letting the last rays of the sunshine on his face and listening to Jared tell him about his latest roommate woes. 

They find the truck and a pace along the pier to sit down. The burgers are pretty damn good, just like Jared's friend Gen said they would be, and they share a soda between the two of them. 

There are some surfers out on the water still, and Jared points out one of them, after licking ketchup off his finger. "That dude's really good," he says. "Or girl."

Jensen follows where he's pointing and hums. "You're better," he says after a moment.

Jared turns to him, grinning widely. "Definitely not," he says and then leans in, kissing Jensen softly. "But you definitely just earned yourself a blowjob just for saying that."

"It's that easy?" Jensen asks. "Man, I'm gonna shower you with compliments from now on."

"Mmm, compliments and food is all I need," Jared confirms. "Throw in some ice cream for dessert right now and you can pretty much ask me for anything."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jensen asks. "Ice cream it is." 

He gets up and holds his hand out to Jared, who takes it with a laugh. 

They don't have to walk far for the first ice cream parlor, but when Jared points it out Jensen gives a little shake of his head.

"If you can wait a little longer, there's a place about ten minutes further along that sells some of the best ice cream I've ever head," he says, and Jared raises both of his eyebrows.

"I hope you know that I have really high expectations now, and you better deliver," he teases, and Jensen grins. 

"Always do, sweetheart," he drawls.

Fifteen minutes later, Jared takes his first lick of the ice cream and makes a noise that Jensen is pretty sure should be illegal.

"God, this is gonna be worth the tummy ache," Jared says and takes another lick.

"Tummy ache?" Jensen echoes. "We didn't order _that_ much."

"Huh?" Jared says and then his expression clears. "Oh. Yeah. But I'm lactose intolerant."

"Jared!" Jensen scolds, looking to the ice cream cone in Jared's hands with a bit of horror and then goes to grab it from Jared.

Jared's too quick though, dancing out of the way with a laugh. "It's fine. It's not that bad," he says. "I love ice cream too damn much; I can take a little pain. I'll take a pill once I'm back home."

Jensen looks at him dubiously, but Jared just makes a show of taking another lick of his ice cream and hums happily.

*

They're back at Jared's place a little later, when Jared's belly starts to ache. He tries to downplay it, but Jensen can tell he's in pain.

"You're a dumbass," he says, and Jared gives a sheepish little shrug. 

"Lie down, pick out a movie for us to watch, and I'll go make a hot water bottle for you," Jensen suggests. "You guys have one, right?"

"Bathroom, bottom shelf under the sink," Jared confirms and then gives Jensen a smile. "Thank you."

Jensen gives him a quick kiss. "You're welcome, you idiot," he says fondly, and then goes to make Jared the hot water bottle and a mug of tea for good measure. It takes some digging around to find tea bags, but eventually he finds some, and a few minutes later he's carrying the hot water bottle, wrapped in a dishtowel, and the tea up to Jared's bedroom.

Jared is curled up in bed, Sadie lying at his feet, the menu of some Marvel movie playing on TV already. Jensen doesn't know which one, because if he's honest he's only watched a couple of them, but he doesn't really care if it'll make Jared feel better and forget about his aching stomach anyway.

He puts the tea down and hands Jared the hot water bottle, and then strips out of his jeans and socks before getting onto the bed with Jared. He fluffs up one of the pillows and sits up against the headboard, holding out one arm.

"Wanna come here or would you rather not be touched right now?" he asks.

"No, I definitely do," Jared says, already scooting up to curl up in the circle of Jensen's arm. He rests his head on Jensen's shoulder and Jensen feels the heat of the hot water bottle against his hip.

"Is the movie okay?" Jared asks quietly, picking up the remote from next to him.

"Sure," Jensen says easily, and pulls Jared a little closer against him as Jared hits play. Jensen kisses the top of his head and starts rubbing small circles onto Jared's waist, hoping the light touch will help ease the pain a little. 

Jared is pretty quiet; either because of he pain or because he's lost in the movie, and Jensen keeps petting him. The movie seems pretty good, but he's a bit too distracted by Jared in his arms to give it his full attention.

Once Jared has finished the mug of tea Jensen made him, Jensen shifts them gently. "You want more?" he asks softly, not wanting to disturb Jared too much. "Or something else? Is the water bottle still hot enough?"

Jared tips his head up and smiles. "'m all good," he mumbles, sounding a little sleepy. "You don't have to stay, you know?"

"It's fine. I want to," Jensen assures him.

"I'm sure you have better things to do that playing nurse to me," Jared replies. "You're not even gonna get laid now, like I promised. Sorry."

"Oh god, however will I survive?" Jensen snarks.

"Jensen. Seriously. It's okay if you wanna leave," Jared repeats, apparently not quite read to drop the subject. "It's Friday. You should go have some fun."

Jensen sighs. "Look, you're the idiot who thinks you should have ice cream even though you're lactose intolerant. But I'm the idiot who didn't stop you," Jensen says. "So I'm staying."

Jared looks torn, still, but then he exhales loudly and nods. "Okay."

Jensen kisses his forehead, and when Jared tilts his head to go back to watching the movie, Jensen slips his hand between the hot water bottle and Jared's belly and rubs Jared's stomach carefully.

When the movie finishes—and Jensen paid more attention to the second half of it and really kind of liked it—Jared makes a drowsy noise.

"I'm just gonna crash," he mumbles. "You're gonna head home?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay, if that's okay," Jensen says. 

Jared struggles to sit up, looking adorably sleepy and a little rumpled. "You sure? It's still early and I'm just gonna sleep."

Jensen shrugs. "I don't care," he says. "I'll just read a bit until I get tired, if you don't mind if we keep the light on."

"No, that's fine," Jared agrees, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure I'll have some books you like, or maybe one of my roommates will."

"How about one of the comics you worked on?" Jensen suggests, because it's something he's been curious about for a while, though Jared never brought it up. But the movie has kind of put him in the mood.

Jared looks a little more awake. "Seriously?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jensen says and takes the water bottle from Jared's lax hands. "Let me go make you a new hot water bottle and you pick out something for me to read and then get read for bed."

"Okay," Jared says, looking a little steamrolled by Jensen's suggestion. Jensen grins and leans in for a kiss, before sliding off the bed.

*

Jared's eyes are still only half-closed by the time Jensen has made it about halfway through the comic he picked out, his head resting on the pillow next to Jensen's hip and his fingers stroking lazy circles over Jensen's thigh.

"Thought you were going to sleep?" Jensen says in a hushed voice when he glances down at Jared.

"'m too nervous," Jared mumbles.

"Baby. This is great," Jensen assures him. "The art is _gorgeous_."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, lips turning up into a small smile.

"Yeah," Jensen promises and drops his hand down to Jared's head, running his fingers through Jared's hair and smoothing it back. "You have no reason to be nervous. Get some rest."

"Hmm, in a bit," Jared murmurs, his eyes slipping almost all of the way shut. Jensen smiles to himself and keeps carding his fingers through Jared's hair until his eyes fall shut all the way and his breathing evens out.

Only then does he turn his attention back to the comic in his lap.

*

Jared is already awake when Jensen wakes up the next morning, watching him sleepily, a pillow crease running down his cheek.

Jensen hums and shifts closer, reaching for Jared and sliding his arm around his waist, slipping under the t-shirt he's wearing to touch sleep-warm, smooth skin. "Morning," he mumbles. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Jared says and his cheeks go rosy pink. "Sorry you had to take care of me like that last night."

"Jay, stop apologizing. I really didn't mind," Jensen reassures him, a little confused by how bothered, embarrassed, Jared seems to be by it. It seems to unlike Jared, who is usually so boisterous and confident.

Jared sighs and Jensen leans in, kissing his forehead. 

"Did you make it through the entire comic?" Jared asks, not sounding any more confident about this topic either.

"Yes. _And_ the other one of the other ones you picked out," Jensen tells him. "I would have read a third one, but you looked all cuddly and cute."

"Shut up," Jared mumbles. "You liked them then?"

"I really did, baby," Jensen says.

"Okay. But it'd be okay if you didn't. Not everyone likes comics," Jared says, scooting a little close and cuddling up against Jensen. "I don't really care if you don't. 'm kinda used to it."

"You know, I feel like we're having a really important conversation right now, but I'm not really getting it," Jensen says quietly. 

Jared laughs a little. "No," he says. "I just... know it's not for everyone. Most people stopped thinking comics where cool in high school."

"So what?"

"So... you're kind of amazing. Ridiculously amazing," Jared says. "And I draw comics for a living, but I'm not even making enough to get my own place, and my other hobby is surfing. It's like... I'm still a college boy instead of a grown up."

"Says who?" Jensen asks softly.

"Everyone?" Jared says, curving his hand around Jensen's jaw and giving him a small smile. "My parents. Every guy I've ever dated."

"Maybe they're all idiots."

"No, not really. My parents are pretty great, all things considered," Jared says. "I'm just trying to say... I know I'm not ideal dating material, Jensen. It's okay if you just want to have fun and avoid all the other stuff, like taking care of me and being interested in what I do. I know I'm usually just the guy men have fun with, but it doesn't ever really go much further than that."

"I do have lots of fun with you," Jensen agrees. "But I also like taking care of you and I _am_ interested in what you do and the things you enjoy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jensen says and leans in, kissing Jared softly. "Can you stand being in a relationship with a boring lawyer?" 

Jared smiles, a little hesitant still. "That what this is, a relationship?"

"Seems to tick all the boxes," Jensen says and holds his breath. 

"Yeah, it does," Jared agrees. "I'm not really used to that."

"Think it's something you can get used to?"

"Definitely," Jared says, his smile becoming a little easier, a little more like the smile Jensen has become so used to over the last few months. The one he fell head over heels in love with.

"Good," he murmurs. "'Cause yeah, you're fun, Jared. But you also challenge me. You make me try new things. And you make me laugh. And you make me fucking happy."

"Well, when you put it like that," Jared says, and finally his smile gets bright enough that his dimples pop out full force.

"Mmm, yeah," Jensen says and kisses him. 

*

Jensen comes up sputtering, tasting salty sea water on his tongue, but then he whoops loudly.

Next to him, Jared laughs and Jensen turns towards him in the water to see Jared paddling closer on his board. 

"Did you see that?" Jensen asks excitedly. "I just stayed up for, like, four seconds, at least."

"I saw," Jared confirms. 

Jensen grins widely and pulls himself up onto his board, moving carefully until he's straddling it. He runs a hand up over his face and back through his hair. "That was awesome."

"It looked awesome," Jared says, smiling widely. He pulls himself up onto his board too, once he's almost close enough that their boards knock together. He straddles his same as Jensen, facing him and then reaches over, grabbing Jensen's board and pulling him a little closer until their boards align. 

"I totally wiped out at the end there, though," Jensen admits, still grinning.

"Yeah, but for a few seconds you were doing it and it looked great," Jared says.

"Yeah?"

Jared hums, nodding, and then leans over, closing the distance between them to kiss Jensen. "Guess I did teach you something after all," he murmurs.

"Guess so," Jensen agrees. "There's still a lot more to teach me though. Years and years worth of stuff."

Jared laughs. "I suppose we're still not done then," he says, looking so happy it makes Jensen's heart ache a little.

"Never," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story)!


End file.
